Dynamite Ashes 2009
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: Prequel to my other stories.New to the team DI Alex Drake has fallen for her DCI and the feeling is mutual.Half the criminals in Fenchurch and office gossip conspire to tear them n Molly & Annie help them see what really matters?Set in 2009.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars. Kudos and BBC television own all. This is set in modern times but is a prequel to my other stories. i.e. Alex hasn't been in a coma yet but Sam has. .**

**Dynamite.**

**Chapter 1. Waiting.**

Alex yawned as she leant her head on one hand. It had been an awful week. The paperwork from the last few cases was never ending and she still had to work on her paperwork for the CPS. She knew that Gene would be breathing down her neck if she didn't get it all typed up by the end of the working day. All she really wanted to do was go home to Molly and have a very long soak in the bath.

"You alright Ma'am?" Shaz asked as she placed a mug of tea on Alex's desk. Alex nodded absentmindedly as she glanced towards her DCI's empty office. He had been at the meeting he was moaning about for the last hour. She had only been half listening but regretted it. She couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

"Yeah." She lied. "Where's Sam?"

"Dunno. I think he was going to interview that pensioner. The one who found the body when she was walking her dog." Chris shrugged as Shaz and Alex simulatenously rolled their eyes. "Annie went with him."

"Ok." Alex sighed as she returned to her paperwork. She still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. The monthly meeting at Scotland Yard was never this long. She had thought he would be back by now, slaming doors and shouting at the team. She shook her head as Ray stood up and pulled on his jacket.

"It's 5 o clock, I'm going to Luigi's. You up for it?" He announced as Alex stared at her computer screen. She had only been on the team a few months, had only been secretly dating Gene for a few weeks. The last thing she wanted to do was run off to the pub with the others when she hadn't seen him alone all day.

"Not me." She smiled. "Just want to finish this profile on the suspect in those murders and pick Molly up from Evan's."

"I could do with a drink." Shaz smiled. The young PC was clearly loving her secondment to CID. Both Annie and Alex had already decided to try to get Sam and Gene to agree to keep her on. She needed both DI's and the DCI to agree. Alex smiled at the young girl. Shaz Grainger was a born detective. She knew Annie could talk Sam around. Gene would be her problem. Alex turned her attention back to the computer screen as she began writing her profile. The others said their goodbyes and left. Seconds turned into minutes as Alex focused on the profile of the man that had been kidnaping women and leaving them for dead across London.

#################

"All work and no play Bolls." She jumped as she heard him breath the words in her ear.

"Guv."

"Where are the others?"

"Luigi's." She sighed as she felt his warm breath on her neck. "I was just finishing this."

"Bolls."

"Yeah?"

"My office. Now." She nodded as she watched him walk away from her. He still frustrated the Hell out of her but since that day when Chas Cale had tried to freeze her to death she couldn't help but see him in a different light. The psychologist in her had been trying to analyse it but she couldn't help the fact she had fallen for the gruff DCI and there was very little she could do about it. Silently she pushed her chair away from her desk and followed him.

###################

"You reckon Alex and the Guv, are you know?" Chris asked as Shaz ordered their drinks.

"Oh give over." Ray pulled a face.

"Why not? I think they'd be lovely together." Shaz smiled as Ray tried not to let any unwanted images into his head.

"Alex is ok." Sam interjected as he helped Shaz with the drinks. Annie merely raised an eyebrow as her best friend was described as merely ok. She knew what was going on between the couple even if the group of so called detectives refused to see it. Gene had fallen for the 'gobby posh bird' that had been brought into the team when they had taken over the failing Fenchurch East CID less than a year ago. She smiled as she picked up her glass of wine, there was no way she was going to betray Alex's confidence but she enjoyed listening to the speculation.

"Well, leave them alone." Annie stated as she sat next to her husband. "Alex is a good girl. You never know Ray, she may even be good for the Guv."

#######################

"Gene?" Alex stood in the doorway as he picked up his darts and began throwing them at the board.

"I've had it Bolls. Never should 'av come to London."

"What happened? Are you drunk?"

"No Bolls. I bloody wish I were." He frowned as the dart missed the board completely. "I just wish I were."

"It's this case." She sighed. "You know how hard everyone has been working. I feel like I've barely seen Molly all week."

"Yeah. Ow is she?"

"She's 9." Alex sighed. "Convinced herself I have a boyfriend." She smiled as he pulled a face. He turned to face her as she leant against the closed office door.

"Yeah? Well, 'av you?"

"Well." She smiled as she watched him walk towards her. "There is this one bloke."

"Just the one?" He paused directly in front of her as she nodded.

"Yeah. You know the type." She met his eye as he smirked. "Get a girl all worked up, promise her the world or in his case a dover sole." She smiled as he rested his hand on her waist. "Even ask her to dance but never actually follows through."

"Oh I follow through Bollykecks."

"Really?"

"Really." He kissed her chastely on the lips as her hands came to tangle in his sandy blonde hair. Her head seemed to hit the wooden door but it didn't occur to her to mind. The kiss rapidly became more intense as she held him to her. His assault on her senses seemed to push all sense of reason out of her mind as she sighed into the kiss. He pulled away when he was convinced he was going to collapse from lack of oxygen. Resting his forehead against hers he sighed as he felt her hands on his chest.

"Gene."

"Alex."

"How can we keep doing this? The others are going to notice. I don't want to be the DI who got where she is because she shagged her boss." He opened his eyes to meet hers.

"Tell the others. If they haven't noticed by now I aint sure they are cut out for the job. Sam knows. I bet you've told Annie an all. And as for being the DI who shagged her boss you soft mare, you are a criminal psychiatrist."

"Psychologist."

"Yeah." He swallowed hard. "And I don't give a stuff what anyone says. I love you." Alex was certain her heart had stopped in her chest. Not even her ex husband had been so forthcoming with his feelings for her. She froze as she felt his hands leave her waist.

"Gene?"

"Yeah." He sounded more dejected than she had ever known.

"Did you mean that?"

"What?"

"You love me." She stepped towards him as he stared at the floor. "You weren't just saying it?"

"What the 'ell do you take me for? Nah forget I asked that. You know me."

"So you meant it?"

"Alexandra Drake I bloody love you. Now is that plain enough for ya?"

"Yeah it is." She smiled as she took his hands in her own. "Good job I love you too in that case. Look, take me home. Meet Molly and then tell me what Jim Keates has done this time."

"Meet Molly."

"She's 9. She doesn't bite." Alex smiled as Gene stood up. "She went through a phase as a toddler but." Alex shrugged as Gene rolled his eyes. One Drake woman drove him crazy at the best of times. Could he really handle two? He pulled Alex in for another kiss. Molly was part of the package. He had known that from the time they had got together.

"I just hope she likes me."

"She will." Alex squeezed his hand as he lead her out of the office.

"'ope so, because Bolls. I've got a good feeling about us. I reckon you and me could be dynamite."

#######################

A/N Worth going on? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**A Child's Eye.**

Gene was beginning to worry Alex. He had been quiet since he had driven out of the car park at the station. She glanced at him as he pressed his foot on the accelerator, shaking her head slightly she returned her gaze to the darkened London streets as Gene muttered under his breath.

"Gene?" She turned to him as he narrowly avoided hitting a bus. It had been weeks since she had bothered complaining about his driving. It did no good at all.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm always alright, you know me Bollykecks." He almost glared at the screen. "What's your Molly going to think, me turning up with you?"

"Probably that she was right." Alex smiled as she thought of her daughter. "You've met her before, you aren't a complete stranger to her."

"Yeah." Gene nodded as he remembered the little girl who was a spitting image of Alex. He knew the little girl was just as smart as her mother. There was no way she wasn't going to know something had happened with him and her mother, even if she was too young to understand what exactly had changed.

"She saw you that day you and Sam came to collect me." She smiled as Gene nodded.

"Yeah, but I was just your boss then." He pulled the car in to the curb. Alex rested a hand on his knee as he killed the engine. He touched her hand as he spoke. "Now."

"Now we're together." Gene smiled as she spoke. It was still strange to hear her say it, especially when the others had no idea what was going on between them.

"Yeah."

"Molly will be fine." Alex turned to face him as he met her eye. "She hasn't seen her father since she was six years old so there is no way she is going to think you have stepped in to take over from her father. Pete was never really the paternal type."

"Then he is an idiot." Gene held her gaze. "If that kid is anything like you, then."

"Evan says she is too much like me." Alex watched as Gene rolled his eyes. She knew that her godfather didn't like Gene and that the feeling was mutual. "Come on." She opened the car door as Gene closed his eyes, reminding himself that he was not afraid of a nine year old girl. Alex couldn't help but smile as he walked towards her as she waited on the pavement.

####################

"You really think there is something going on between the Guv and the Boss?" Chris asked as Sharon and Annie nodded. Ray scoffed quietly before downing the last of his pint. Sam smiled slightly as Annie rested a hand on his knee. It had taken them months to get back to being comfortable in each other's presence after Annie had found out about his fling with Mia. He knew he was lucky that she hadn't left him. Shaz moved slightly closer to Sam as Phyllis walked towards them carrying her drink.

"Oh, shove up a bit." She smiled.

"Do you think the Guv and Alex are, you know?" Chris turned to the older woman as Shaz rolled her eyes.

"Think about it Chris." Phyllis watched as the men around the table looked lost. "Of course they are. Gene Hunt spent all of his free time in 'ere since we came down from Manchester. Now where is 'e? Call yourself a detective. I dunno."

"The Boss and the Guv." Chris shook his head as Ray turned a little pale.

"Yeah." Sam laughed. "Now can we talk about something else?"

"Good idea." Ray laughed. "I still 'aven't 'ad my tea."

################

Gene stood quietly in the doorway as Alex said her goodbyes to Evan. The older man regarded him cooly as Gene began to feel like a teenager brought home to meet his girlfriend's father for the first time. Evan nodded to him and left without saying a word as Alex threw her white leather jacket on the chair on the corner. She turned to Gene as the sound of Evan's car engine could be heard in the distance.

"Alex." He stepped towards her as she turned to face him.

"Seems Molly has already gone to bed." She sighed sadly. He knew she hated to get home so late but sometimes it couldn't be avoided.

"Yeah, well maybe I'll meet her next time." Gene shrugged as she stepped towards him.

"So there will be a next time?" She held his gaze as he touched her face.

"Oh I hope so, Bolls." He rested his forehead against hers as her eyes fluttered closed. His lips were milimeters away from hers when a voice broke through the air.

"I knew you had a boyfriend!" Molly giggled as Alex couldn't help but chuckle. Gene sprang back as if he had been burnt.

"Molly, you remember Gene?" Alex blushed furiously as Molly raised her eyebrows and brushed a strand of long brown hair out of her eyes.

"Are you my Mum's boyfriend?"

"I." Gene swallowed hard as he realised it was probably the most important question he had been asked in a long time.

"Yeah." He answered as Molly walked into the room. He could feel the eyes of both Drake women on him as he took Alex's hand. "You ok wiv that?" He watched as Molly stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah. I think so. Mum seems really happy these days." She watched as Alex held out her hand to her. "Don't think uncle Evan will like it. He says you are a bad influence on mum. What's a bad influence? Why are you one?" She watched as Gene smiled broadly.

"You'd have to ask Evan." He replied as Alex hugged her daughter. "But if Evan thinks I am one then I reckon it can't be a bad thing." Molly tilted her head to meet his gaze as Gene spoke. She had a feeling that for the first time in a long time everything was going to be ok.

####################

a/n please review. There is a plot in here somewhere, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Trust?**

The office was quiet when Annie flicked the light switch on. Sighing heavily she realised she was the first of the team to arrive for the day shift. She ran a hand through her curly brown hair before heading towards the kitchen. Coffee was the only thing that was keeping her going now her dreams were haunted by images of Sam with Maya. Closing her eyes she waited for the kettle to boil, knowing things just couldn't go on the way they were.

"Annie?" She startled as she heard her name.

"Ray." She smiled slightly. "Hiya. Cuppa?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "You ok luv?"

"Yeah." She sighed, it was bad enough that all her friends and colleagues knew about Sam's one night stand. She didn't want their pity. Ray nodded as he leant in the doorway waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Not my place to say Annie luv."

"Then don't Ray. Please don't. You all knew what happened the day I said I do. None of you told me." She turned her back to him. "Don't know who betrayed me more. My friends or Sam." Ray fell silent as he realised just how badly Annie was still hurting.

"Then why did you stay married to him? Why were you by his bedside every day for five weeks when he was in that coma? I don't get it." Ray held her gaze as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I wasn't going to let Maya ruin everything. Then I nearly lost him." Annie looked away. "Really lost him. And I know he's sorry. I know that."

"Hey." Ray stepped towards her as she sniffed. "I said it before, me and the Guv didn't know until about ten minutes before you did. The Guv wanted to smack some sense into him. Any other day I reckon 'e would have an all." Ray hugged her as she sniffed again.

"Ray."

"And I've said this before. Sam is an idiot." Ray smiled. "And now we got all this office romance bollocks with Alex and the Guv."

"And Shaz and Chris."

"Christ Almighty." Ray laughed as she pulled back.

"It'll be you next."

"Yeah me and Viv!" He laughed as Annie raised an eyebrow.

"There's someone out there for you." She watched as he raised an eyebrow back at her. "You'll see. Any woman would be lucky to have you, especially once you drop the macho crap." Ray blushed slightly as they heard the others begin to arrive.

"Oh come on soft lass." He laughed as he made his way back to the main CID office just as Sam and Gene could be heard arguing over the latest case they were working on.

########################

Gene stared through his office window as he watched his team working. Chris and Ray were out interviewing the latest witness in a spate of kidnapping and murders that had plagued Fenchurch over the last couple of weeks. He knew his team were under pressure to make an arrest but the list of suspects was frustratingly small. The usual array of likely candidates were either already in prison or no longer on his patch. Sighing heavily he walked towards the office as he watched Shaz and Alex pinning pieces of paper to the white board they were using to keep track of the evidence.

"Grainger?"

"Guv." Shaz turned to face him as she spoke. He couldn't help but smile slightly, Sam had been right, the girl was a born detective.

"Any news from the lab?"

"Yes." Alex stated as she finished pinning the autopsy photo to the board. "We have a positive ID on the last victim. School teacher from the local private school. Frances Drayton. Ages 30. Shot in the head." Alex shook her head sadly. "That's three professional woman in a few weeks."

"Five weeks." Gene narrowed his eyes. "Five sodding weeks."

"Ma'am has a profile." Shaz stated as her eyes wandered back to the picture of the blonde woman laying on the mortuary slab. She could still remember the day Alex and Gene had spoken to the husband of the first victim. They all knew the Guv would never admit how angry he was or how scared he was for the women on his team. They all knew the victims had been professional and highly qualified women, just like Annie, Alex and Shaz.

"Go on then, Bolls. Let's 'ear it."

"The killer is likely to be man in his late twenties to early thirties. Clearly has a problem with women in authority such as teachers, doctors." She shrugged.

"And coppers." Chris interjected as Shaz shot him a glare. Alex looked at her feet.

"Yes."

"Right."

"Divorced or more likely never married. May have a record for violent crimes, such as domestic violence, ABH. Will be a bit of a loner, possibly of no fixed abode."

"Single, white man who hates women." Gene grunted as Shaz glanced at Annie. "That could be any sad git in Luigi's on a Friday night."

"I said it's a work in progress."

"So you did Bolls. Well let me know before I 'ave to talk to any other husbands and parents." He turned on his heel and slammed the door shut as the office fell silent.

####################

It was after dark when Alex returned to the station. She was exhausted but glad Molly was staying at a friend's house for the night. She stood in the doorway of the CID office aware that everyone else was either at home or at Luigi's getting drunk on cheep red wine and larger. Only one light could be seen from where she was stood. Frowning slightly she walked towards it as she watched Gene bent over the paperwork on his desk, clearly unaware that she was even there.

"Guv?" She opened the office door as he grunted. "Gene."

"Why aren't you getting pissed with the others?"

"Forgot my purse." Alex rested her head on the doorway. "Why aren't you?"

"Someone has got to catch this bastard."

"And we will." She crossed the room towards him as he met her gaze. "You know we will."

"Yeah." He stood up and walked towards her. She still wasn't quite sure how it happened but in seconds he was pinning her to the wall and kissing her senseless. She ran her fingers through his short blonde hair as he slipped his hand under her blouse. Alex froze as his hand touched her skin.

"Bolls?" She closed her eyes as he stepped away from her.

"Sorry." Her eyes filled with tears as he stared at her.

"What did I do? Christ Bolls, did I hurt you?" He watched as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I should go."

"Alex." He took her hand in his as she met his gaze. "Talk to me. Please, because we've been with each other for weeks and I'm at a loss. One minute your ripping me shirt off, the next it's like you're scared of me." Alex shook her head sadly.

"I'm so sorry."

"Will you stop saying that." Gene touched her face gently. "What is it?"

"I."

"Alex."

"I'm just scared." She sighed. "Pathetic isn't it?"

"Nah." Gene smiled slightly. "Nah it isn't. I dunno what happened wiv you and that ex husband of yours but I'm not your ex. I ain't 'im."

"I know."

"Then give me a chance, Alex. Just give me a chance to show you I ain't like 'im." He watched as she nodded slightly. He had no idea what had happened in Alex's past but he was determined not to repeat the mistakes Pete had made. He just didn't know how to gain her trust when he didn't know what had destroyed it in the first place.

####################

A/N more soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine (very bad language in this chapter. Sorry but you know what Gene's like!) Also this chapter verges on an M.**

**Working it out.**

Gene stared into his pint as he prayed Luigi would leave him alone with his drink and the thoughts that were going around in his head. He sighed heavily as the amber liquid failed to scream any answers at him. He knew it wasn't the answer but he needed to be away from the others and Alex for a while. Luigi shook his head and watched as the DCI closed his eyes.

"Senior Hunt."

"Not tonight Luigi." Gene lowered his voice, hoping the friendly Italian would get the hint.

"No Senorina tonight?"

"Not tonight."

"Ah, I thought she would be here. I know she said the bambina would be at her friends house for the night. A sleepover, no?"

"Molly has a better social life than most adults." Gene couldn't help but smile as he thought of the cheeky, bright little girl that had worked out he was her mother's boyfriend the moment he had walked in the house.

"Si, si." Luigi nodded as Gene kept his eyes on the glass in front of him. "Your friend, no?" Gene frowned before looking round to see Annie hop onto the bar stool next to him.

"Guv."

"You hiding from Nancy?"

"You hiding from Alex?" Annie smiled slightly as she heard him mutter 'cheeky cow' under his breath. "She told me, you know about you and her. She didn't need to. It's obvious."

"Yeah." Gene nodded. "Thought she 'ad. I know what you pair are like."

"Like you and Sam." Annie smiled as she saw him nod.

"Just for the record luv."

"I know." Annie looked away, deadly serious for a moment. "And we will be ok. I think. I want us to be anyway. It's just I can't stop seeing her with him. Maya with my Sam." She shook her head. "Just like Alex can't stop the flashbacks. Pete is not a nice man. She told me she ran away from you."

"Eh?"

"In your office." Annie glanced up as a crowd of city boys walked in screaming and laughing as Luigi threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. Annie shook her head and returned her attention to Gene. "She does love you, you know that. It's just it is going to take time. After everything. She was with Pete for a long time. Almost as long as you were with Kay."

"Yeah." He nodded.

"She's your best friend, Annie. You know 'er better than everyone."

"Yeah." Annie nodded.

"I know she's batty as a fruit cake at the best of times."

"oi." Annie smiled slightly. She knew Alex had a tendancy to voice her thoughts. It wasn't always helpful.

"Well, she is. Makes your Sam look bleeding sane."

"But." Annie knew there was a 'but'. She also knew there was no way he would admit this conversation had ever happened.

"What did 'e do to 'er? You know what she's like. At work all mouth and red stillettos but then when it's just us." He closed his eyes, remembering the way she looked at him earlier in his office. "She said she was scared."

"She isn't scared of you. Contrary to the image you put out we all know you aren't the big bad wolf." Annie sipped her wine as the stag night boys continued to give Luigi a hard time. Gene was tempted to go across and start a fight, just so his friend had an excuse to throw the pretty boys out. Gene knew they were what his father would have called Tory wankers. Annie sighed heavily as she remembered the phone conversations she and Alex had when she was still in Manchester and her friend in London trapped in a violent and loveless marriage with a little girl that had already seen too much. Annie frowned, wondering how much she could actually tell him.

"Annie." Gene turned to look at her as she stared at the wine in her glass.

"We used to talk all the time. Met at Uni, her and me and Sam. We were all on the same course, only Alex was flying while Sam struggled a bit."

"That I can see." Gene smiled slightly. "Clever girl, Bolls. Bonkers but clever."

"Yeah, she was already married to Pete. Too young I thought but she seemed happy. Then towards the end of the first term she started turning up late, with bruises. It was always that she fell carrying the baby or that she had tripped over Molly and her toys."

"You didn't believe her." Gene felt the pit of anger begin to swell in his stomach. He had seen his mother take enough beatings from his old man to know how Molly felt.

"No." Annie sighed. "We had a row about it. We didn't talk for a long time. I mean I was a PC and she was already a DC. She called me once to tell me she was transferring to Vice and her new DCI was a creep. Then again about six months before we came here. She was in tears. Pete had hit her, really frightened her and threatened to hurt Molly. I think that was the last straw. I told her we were coming to Fenchurch. That you were putting together a team to take over Fenchurch CID."

"She left Pete?"

"No." Annie shook her head. "She takes her marriage vows very seriously, especially after what happened with her parents. They died when she was seven."

"Yeah." He knew that much. He also knew a red balloon had saved her life.

"He left her. For a younger blonder model. Hasn't seen her or Molly since." Annie let the venom drip from her voice. "I got in the car, called Sam and came down. Stayed with er for a bit, until the transfer down was sorted and we were convinced 'e wasn't coming back."

"The bastard." Gene shook his head "Explains why she didn't want Molly to know about us straight away. Poor kid."

"Molly's a tough cookie. She's ok." Annie smiled as she thought about the child she loved as if she was her niece.

"Yeah." Gene smiled as he felt a warm hand on his back. Annie turned slightly and smiled. Ray was stood in the doorway as Alex stood behind Gene.

"Oh, my lift is here." Annie hopped off the stool before squeezing Alex's shoulder and leaving with Ray.

"Ow much of that did you 'ear?" Gene didn't turn as Alex slipped into Annie's vacated seat.

"Enough." She smiled sadly. "Gene."

"I know Bolls. It's gonna take time. I dun know what 'e did to you and that little girl but I promise you I ain't 'im and I can wait." He brought her hand to his lips as Alex smiled sadly. Her eyes never left his.

"I can't ask you to wait. Not when I know that Jackie and ..." She looked away as Gene touched her chin, guiding her face back towards him.

"Alex." He paused. "I don't want Jackie and I certainly don't want anyone else. I can wait. As long as it takes. I'll be here, if you want me. The Gene Genie ain't going anywhere." Alex smiled as she slipped off the barstool. He held her gaze as her hands came to cup his face gently.

"I'm getting there, Gene." She kissed him gently as the stag party revellers cheered and hollared. For once Gene didn't hear them. Alex pulled away as he rested his forehead against hers. "I'm getting there."

########################

A/N Ok? Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine (Sailormoon. I hope you like this!)**

**Trust.**

Gene stormed through the CID office as the others fell silent. The door almost fell off its hinges as it reverberated off the wall under the force of Gene's anger. It had been the day from Hell. None of the team liked spending time in court. It was a necessary evil but when the man they had spent months trying to catch had got off with a slapped wrist it just added insult to injury.

"It's just wrong." Shaz sighed as Alex nodded. Her eyes were firmly trained on the now closed office door. She knew Gene had been worried about the case. They had spent hours talking about it in Luigi's once Ray and Annie had left them. She knew he wanted the jury to see what they had. Chas Gale had to be found guilty on all counts. But it wasn't to be. Sighing heavily she dragged her eyes away as Sam sat next to her.

"I just spoke to Phyllis."

"And?" She asked as he looked at the floor.

"When we were in court another body was found." He looked up as the rest of the team fell silent.

"What?" Gene bellowed from the doorway of his office as Alex sighed. Sam stood up.

"When we were in court there was another body found. On the common."

"Don't tell me. Dead woman, early thirties. Professional woman. Gunshot to the bleedin' 'ead." Gene closed his eyes as Ray swore.

"Yeah. We have an ID. Clare Queen."

"Jackie Queen's sister?" Chris frowned.

"Sister in law you dipstick." Ray snapped as Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"Jackie Queen?" Alex had heard the name but couldn't picture the woman they were talking about.

"From Manchester." Annie explained. "She was an informant of the Guv's. All fur coat and no knickers. You know the type. Thinks she's God's gift to men."

"But why?"

"Why?" Ray laughed. "Knockers the size of melons. Skirt up to her.."

"I meant why was her sister in law targeted?" Alex cut him off as Shaz slapped his head. Ray pulled a face as Annie rolled her eyes. She remembered Jackie Queen and didn't like her.

"Clare was a good girl." Gene stated. "Just 'appened to be married to Jackie's idiot brother for a few years before she saw sense. Went to college after they divorced."

"Became a legal secretary." Ray sighed as he thought of the slim brunette he had met once. "Han on a minute. All the women that have been killed have had brown or black hair."

"I 'ad noticed." Gene barked. "All had decent jobs too."

"So." Alex stood and walked to the white board. "Four murdered in five weeks. He's picking up the pace. Gene, there is going to be another killing. If we don't catch him soon he will kill again."

"I know." Gene growled as he stepped as he stepped closer to her. She kept her eyes on the papers and photographs in front of her. "I know. Sam. Ray. Get over to the scene, see what the plods have found. Ray try not to get yerself in any more trouble. Shaz, you and Annie interview Clare's ex husband. I nicked 'im more than once."

"He's still in Manchester." Shaz stated.

"No 'e isn't." Annie sighed. "I just checked. He was arrested in Soho three days ago for curb crawling."

"Oh he always was a charmer." Gene wrinkled his nose as Alex shook her head slowly. "Pick him up."

"Yes Guv." Annie got to her feet as Sam frowned. Gene met his eye for a moment. "Chris, go with them. You might learn something."

##############################

Annie poured herself another mug of coffee as she looked around the empty CID office. Sam was still at the crime scene with Ray and the others had either made their way to Luigi's or had gone home. She sipped the hot drink as she walked back towards her desk determined to wait for Sam to get back. They had been married for six months and she knew Ray was right. If they were going to make it work she was going to have to start trusting him again. It was just so hard not to picture him with Maya. She shook her head as she realised she wasn't alone in the office.

"Alex?"

"Oh." Alex looked up. "I didn't think anyone was still here."

"You ok?" Annie sighed slightly as she sat down. It seemed such a stupid thing to ask.

"Yeah." Alex nodded. "You? You look awful."

"Thanks." Annie smiled "Tired. This case. The thought someone would just go around killing innocent women. And we are still nowhere near to finding the killer."

"Don't say that." Alex closed her eyes. "I have to get this profile right."

"You will." Annie sighed.

"What happened with Gene and Jackie Queen?" Alex asked as Annie raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing I know of."

"Annie."

"She made a play for him. When he was married to Kay. Nothing came of it as far as I know. You know Gene, he talks the talk but he would never cheat on you. He never cheated on Kay as far as I know either. Not like Sam." She looked away for a moment as Alex stared at her.

"Sam loves you."

"I know. But he."

"Maya offered it on a plate and he was drunk." Alex was still angry Sam had hurt her friend so badly. "He regrets it."

"I know." Annie nodded "I know."

"You would never have gone through with the wedding if you didn't believe that."

"I almost didn't." Annie admitted as Alex frowned.

"I know."

"Gene would never do that to you."

"Not even if Jackie Queen offered it to him on a plate? I mean Ray seemed to think she was the type."

"She is the type." Annie agreed. "He isn't."

"It's just." Alex stopped. "I'm like you. You love Sam but you can't trust him. You want to but at the moment you can't. I'm waiting for Gene to do what Pete did."

"Gene will never lay a finger on you. Or Molly." Annie stated firmly. "You have to know that."

"I know he wouldn't. The rational part of my mind knows it. Of course I do, like you rationally know Sam would never cheat again. But."

"Part of you." Annie understood what her friend was trying to explain. She fell silent as she saw Gene stood quietly in the doorway watching them. She got to her feet as Gene stepped into the room. Alex froze for a moment as she realised Gene was behind her.

"Alex."

"I think I'll make a coffee." Annie picked up her now cold drink. Alex nodded as Gene sat in Annie's vacated seat.

"So." Gene started. "How's this profile going? You made your mind up yet?"

"No." Alex held his gaze as his hand covered hers. "But I'm getting there."

######################

A/N More plot next time. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**All the Single Ladies.**

The discovery of another body had been a shock to everyone. Shaz shook her head sadly as she looked at the premortem photo of the latest victim. Chris covered her hand with his as Ray rolled his eyes. He liked Shaz but the last thing he wanted was Chris acting like a love struck teenager in front of him.

"Excuse me."

Alex pushed her chair away from the desk as she saw the older woman walk into the office and head straight for Gene's closed door. Ray looked up before nodding to Chris who pushed his own chair away. The newcomer ignored Alex as she pushed past an open mouthed Shaz.

"Interviews." Ray announced before leading Chris out the door. Sam glanced at Annie as she got to her feet.

"Nah, you ok Luv." Jackie smirked before turning to face Alex. "Organ grinder I want. Aint got time for his monkeys."

"Alex, this is Jackie Queen." Ray stated as Alex nodded.

"Clare's sister in law." Alex raised her head. She had taken an instant dislike to the woman and didn't care if she showed it. "I'm DI Alex Drake."

"That's nice. Now where's Gene?"

"Busy." Annie snapped.

"Look, my sister in law has been murdered. I ain't gonna stand by and let some scrawny arsed little scrote get away wiv it. Clare was a good girl. Deserves better."

"Yeah." Gene appeared in the doorway as Phyllis reached CID swearing and huffing as she rested one hand on the doorframe.

"Sorry Guv. Just bleedin ran past me."

"No problem Phyllis. Miss Queen is just leaving." He stepped towards her as the shorter woman cocked her head to one side.

"No I aint leaving. You owe me. Gene Hunt. Do you hear me? You owe me."

"Whole bloody nick can hear you. Now piss off before I arrest you for wasting police time." He narrowed his eyes as he saw Alex raise an eyebrow. "Jackie, we are the detectives. Let us get on with our job."

"Not when you are chasing my brother. He aint done nothing."

"Nah, bleedin saint. That's why we've got a warrent to arrest 'im. Curb crawling in Soho. Dirty little shit. He's number one on me list."

"You've got a serial killer in Fenchurch."

"She has a point Guv." Shaz rolled her eyes as Chris spoke.

"Shut it, you pilchard." Gene spat as Ray manhandled Chris out of the door. Alex remained silent as she watched Gene sparring with the older woman. She estimated the woman clad in a denim mini skirt that left nothing to the imagination was a good ten years older than her, more Gene's age. Sighing heavily she realised Ray had been right. The woman did think she was God's gift to men and she clearly wanted Gene. Alex shook her head, wondering if Jackie always got what she wanted.

"See? My Clare was murdered by your psycho you'd be better off going after 'im than chasing my innocent brother."

"Now." Gene rested his hands on her shoulders before physically turning her towards the door. "Your brother is a big boy who can look after 'imself. And 'e is far from sodding innocent."

"Gene Hunt."

"Goodbye Jackie." He smirked as Sam silently opened the door as Phyllis stepped into the main office. Alex turned full circle to watch Gene put Jackie outside and slam the door behind her. He ignored the shouts of protest as he nodded for Alex to follow him to his office. Sam and Annie exchanged glances before following Jackie out into the main corridor.

"Gene?" Alex closed the office door behind her as Gene pulled the blinds closed.

"Bollykecks."

"What was that about?" She folded her arms as Gene stood just inches in front of her.

"Jackie Queen is a gobby tart."

"Yeah." Alex agreed. "I had noticed."

"And I only have room for one gobby woman in my CID." He rested his hands on her waist as Alex smiled.

"Gene, everyone is out there."

"See? That's why you are a detective inspector." Gene kissed her gently on the lips as Alex sighed. Her hands found their way into his sandy hair as if by their own accord.

"Gene." She sighed as one hand rested against his cheek.

"Yeah." He kissed the palm of her hand.

"The more I think about it."

"You think too much." Gene watched as she raised one eyebrow. "The more I think there is only one suspect in these killings but it can't be who I think it is. He does fit the profile but it can't be him." She sighed as Gene rested his head on her shoulder.

"Not 'er brother then?"

"No." Alex sighed. "You already think I'm as batty as a fruitcake. But."

"You are a fruitcake." Gene slipped his hands around her and pulled her to him as she sighed happily. "My fruitcake."

"Gene." She pulled back slightly.

"Go on."

"When I was in Vice we had a case where three prostitutes were murdered by a punter. At least we thought it was a punter. All were girls with black hair. All in mid thirties and were shot in the head. Only before we could arrest him he ran to Australia. Not his best plan as we have an extradition treaty with them."

"Idiot."

"Yeah."

"So?"

"When I left Vice we were still waiting for the police in New South Wales to finalise a few things before the court sent him home. To prison, well remand at least."

"What's his name?"

"It can't be him. I just can't see how he is out of prison."

"Alex."

"Arthur Layton. I think we should be talking to Arthur Layton."

######################################

A/N More soon. Please let me know if this is total rubbish. It is at the stage where I can remove it and start again x


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Answers?**

Gene shoved his hands in his pockets as he waited for the pathologist to pull the sheet back from the dead body. He was furious that Clare had been murdered but even more furious for the way Jackie had behaved in the station that morning. He couldn't believe Alex had just stood there and taken it. But then he reasoned not many people knew about him and Alex yet. He glared at the white sheet as Ray narrowed his eyes.

"Guv."

He closed his eyes as he watched the young woman pull the sheet back from the body's face. Gene frowned as he stared at the cold, lifeless body of the woman he had met a few times before she had ended up on the mortician's slab.

"You knew her?" The pathologist asked as Gene nodded slowly.

"Yeah luv." He sighed. "Arrested 'er old man a few times back in Manchester. Poor cow had no idea what a scumbag she married."

"She was a good girl though." Ray sighed as he finally turned back to her. "How did she die? Any results back yet Chloe?"

"Yeah." Chloe nodded. "Toxicology wont be fully complete for a couple of weeks but I can tell you she hadn't been drinking. There was paracetamol in her system but only enough to sugget she had a headache or something like that. No illicit drugs as far as I can tell and death was sometimes between three and five hours before she was found."

"Chlo, cause of death?" Gene dragged his eyes away from the body as Chloe hugged her clip board to her.

"Same as the others. Gunshot wound to the head. I think it was probably a low calibre but high velocity weapon but the ballistics people can tell you more on that. I got the bullet out."

"You what?" Ray suddenly turned green.

"The bullet." Chloe stated calmly. "I got it out and sent it to Clive in Ballistics. You know what he's like. You'll have the make, model and serial number of every gun that could possibly have fired the bullet in about two days."

"Yeah." Ray swallowed hard as Gene gently covered the dead woman.

"We'll catch the bastard that did this luv." He half whispered to the dead body as he watched Ray nod. He knew he was as determined to find out if Alex's theory was right.

#####################

"Arthur Layton?" Sam frowned. "Wasn't there an extradition order out on him about a year ago?"

"Yes." Alex walked next to her friend as they headed toward the SoHo club where Clare's husband had last been spotted. She knew there was no way Jackie was going to tell them where her brother was now.

"How did Gene take it?"

"I don't know." She sighed as they reached the back door of the nightclub. "I am probably wrong."

"He is a violent man." Sam shrugged as Alex paled slightly. Sam cursed silently as he realised what Alex thought he had meant. "Layton."

"Yeah." Alex sighed. "We chased him for months following those murders when I was in Vice. He absconded from court the day of his trial. Then I moved to Fenchurch and that was the last I heard. There is no way Morgan is going to give me any information on the case now."

"You and him?"

"He's a creep." Alex shook her head as she pushed the door to the nightclub open. There was no way she was going to tell Sam anything else about her former boss or all the trouble she had while she was in Vice.

"Right." Sam nodded towards the barman who was watching them walk in. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Alex smiled. "Yeah, come on."

######################

"Arthur Layton." Annie leant against her desk as Chris and Shaz looked up. "He is definately back in the UK?"

"According to this." Chris nodded towards the computer screen. "He got back last March. Has been on remand ever since. Until." He frowned as he read the rest of the report.

"Until?" Shaz leant forward.

"Until he was admitted to a secure psychiatric ward at Severn Oaks."

"That's the hospital just on the outskirts of the City." Shaz sighed. "No where near Fenchurch. And if he is in there how can he responsible for killing Clare and the other girls?"

"He can't." Annie sighed. "It was worth checking out but he killed those prostitutes but not our victims."

"But."

"Chris?" Shaz smiled slightly "What is it?"

"Layton couldn't have been our killer if he was still in Severn Oaks. But according to this he has been on the run from there since December."

"And our first victim." Annie glanced at the board a few feet away. "Chrissie Lewis was killed two weeks before Christmas."

"He walked out the hospital on December 16th. The day before her body was found."

"I have to call the Guv." Annie picked up her mobile as the other officers fell silent. They knew Layton was the link but catching him was going to be more difficult than they had imagined.

########################

Gene walked towards the bright red Audi as Ray followed silently. He couldn't help but smile, even after all these years Ray was squemish when it came to visiting the lab. At least back in Manchester the pathologist had been less graphic in his descriptions than Chloe Harris was. The scientist didn't really care if the explanation she gave was graphic. Facts were facts. He turned the car alarm off before getting in the drivers seat as Ray fought with his seatbelt.

"You big jessie." Gene smiled slightly. "You gonna puke in my car? Because if you are, you can walk back to the nick."

"Nah." Ray smirked, he knew Gene cared more about the car than he did some people. He shook his head and tried not to notice Alex's small silver earring in the glove compartment. He shook his head as he tried not to picture how it had ended up there. Gene grunted in frustration as his phone rang. Killing the engine he frowned as he answered the phone.

"Right, Annie. Get 'old of Sammy boy and get over that bleedin' 'ospital. I want to know how the 'ell we didn't know 'e was out and I want that scrote in the cells sharpish."

###########################

A/N More soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer Ashes to Ashes and Life on Mars still not mine.**

**Severn Oaks.**

Shaz stared at the computer screen as she began wondering if the information she had requested from Vice would ever end up in her in box. DCI Morgan was notoriously difficult to deal with and was known for his lack of cooperation with other divisions of the Met. She smiled slightly as Chris put a mug of tea on the desk in front of her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "Bored."

"Are you still coming to the cinema tonight?"

"Yeah." Shaz smiled as Ray and Sam walked back in the office. "Course I am." Chris couldn't helo the dopey grin that spread over his face as Ray and Sam carried on bickering about the case.

#####################

"You sure about this?" Gene turned to face Alex as she stared out of the windscreen. She nodded once.

"Yes."

"Bolly." Gene paused. "You know this bloke is a nutter, the things that happened to those poor cows he killed." He shook his head. "You put the profile together. It was your profile that lead to his arrrest. Now these idiots have let him out."

"I don't think they meant to." Alex sighed as he rested his hand on hers.

"You know what I mean." She nodded as she stared at their joined hands, wondering how she could have been so wrong about Gene when they had first met.

"I."

"What is it?" He ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"He was sadistic. All three victims were tortured before they were shot in the head. Not like these victims. They seem to have only sustained a gunshot wound to the head." Alex kept her eyes on their hand as Gene nodded.

"Yeah, we know that."

"He's changed his target group too. Professional women. All early to mid thirties and all professional women."

"Like you." Gene half whispered as he voiced his worst fear.

"Yeah." She half smiled. "Like me. He clearly has a problem with women with responsible jobs."

"No." Gene shook his head. "The man, if you can call the scumbag that has a problem with women who have jobs he has come into contact with before. Teachers, nurse, doctor and now a lawyer. Well, legal secretary."

"You think copper is next?"

"I dun wan t think that Bolls. I really don't. Scares me to death."

"The Manc Lion scared?" Alex met his eye as he smirked slightly.

"When it comes to you." He looked at her seriously as Alex met his eye. "Yeah, the thought of anything 'appening to you or that little girl of yours. Scares me to death."

"Gene" Alex spoke calmly as Gene looked away for a moment.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. Or Molly."

"No it isn't." Gene turned to face her, more determined than ever. "Not while I'm still breathing anyway." He closed his eyes as Alex touched his face gently.

"I'd never let anything happen to Molly." Alex stated as Gene smiled slightly.

"I know Bolls. Now you up for this?"

"Yeah." Alex smiled. "Let's see how they explain themselves."

Gene stared out of the windscreen to the Victorian building that housed Severn Oaks Psychiatric Hospital. He had a feeling they had to find out what Dr Francis Evans had to say for himself.

#####################

Sam shook his head as her read the reports Shaz had printed off. The prosecution evidence and the reports from the Australian police before Layton's extradition were sickening reading. He threw the folder on his desk as Annie sat opposite him.

"I'm glad it's the Guv that has gone to the psychi hospital." She rested her head on one hand as Sam nodded.

"Yeah."

"I read that about five minutes ago. Don't be surprised if I scream out in my sleep tonight." Annie half whispered. "The things he did."

"I know. Arthur Layton is one seriously disturbed man."

"He's a monster." Ray interupted. "Not a man. No man could do what those reports say he's done and still be calling himself human."

"Like I said, he clearly isn't well."

"Sam, he's evil and he's on the street." Annie frowned, thinking about her best friend and the Guv out looking for him. She shook her head sadly.

"Do you believe he's evil?" Ray asked "You're the one with the psychobabble degree."

"So's Alex." Annie smiled "And it's Applied Psychology. And yes, yes I really think he is."

#######################

Alex straightened her shoulders as she walked next to Gene along the hospital corridor. She barely resisted the urge to slip her hand into his as they walked, instead focusing on the clip of her heels on the polished hospital floor. Gene remained silent as they reached the office the nursing auxillery had directed them too.

"Right." He rested his hand on the doorhandle as Alex shoved her hands in her jeans pocket. "Let's see what the good doctor has to say for himself."

Alex nodded once as the door opened.

####################

A/N More soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**I know not much happened in the last chapter. I hope this one makes up for that.**

**Quack Quack**.

Alex glanced at Gene as he leant against the doorway. So far it was obvious he was less than impressed with what the doctor was telling them. She smiled politely but silently she agreed with Gene. The doctor was not telling them the truth. She leant forward in the chair as Gene narrowed his eyes.

"So." She started. Her cut glass accent clearly grating on the man in front of her. "Arthur Layton became a patient here in March of last year."

"That's right." Dr Evans smiled as she nodded.

"And he was treated by yourself."

"Yes."

"Look, Doc." Gene butted in as Alex watched the thin man opposite her. "We know 'e was 'ere for a few months. What we wanna know is, how does a man with the diagnosis you gave him end up just walking out of 'ere?"

"I can assure you DCI Hunt. Layton did not just walk out of here as you put it."

"No?" Gene pushed himself away from the wall as Alex stood. She knew him well enough to know what was coming next.

"No."

"Then how the bleedin 'ell did 'e get out of 'ere? Levitation? Walk through the sodding wall? You know what I think." He stepped closer to the doctor as Alex swore under her breath.

"What's that?" The doctor smirked.

"One of your staff 'elped him. He walked out of here alright. Right under your sodding nose!"

"I do not like what you are insinuating."

"And I don't like the fact I have had to tell the parents and partners of five young women that they ain't gonna see their wives and daughters again!" Gene was almost nose to nose with the doctor when Alex rested a hand on his chest. He stepped back as the doctor tried to regain some face.

"Thank you Dr Evans." She turned to face him. "We'll be in touch." She narrowed her eyes at Gene as he turned and marched out of the door.

###############################

"I don't like this." Annie sighed as Sam read the report over her shoulder. "The police in Canberra were keen to get Layton back on UK soil."

"I don't blame them for that."

"No." Annie sighed as the words began to blur on the page in front of her. "But read this." Sam reached over and picked up the paper, focusing on the paragraph his wife had pointed out.

"They didn't think he was mentally ill."

"No."

"So why did he end up in a secure psychiatric unit?" Ray asked as he walked in carrying his mug of tea.

"No idea, but I reckon we better talk to the court. Find out why the Judge wanted him committed for psychiatric evaluation." Sam narrowed his eyes as he read on.

"Sod that." Ray scoffed. "We'd be better off finding him."

########################

"What was all that about?" Alex stormed ahead of Gene as he raised his eyebrow.

"What are you on about now?"

"In there." She pointed at the front door of the hospital. "You throwing your weight about."

"I was not throwing my weight about." He grabbed her wrist forcing her to turn and look at him. "He was hiding something. You know it and I know it. He 'elped that scumbag avoid prison."

"We dont know that."

"Alex." Gene loosened his grip on her wrist when he saw the familiar look in her eyes. He had got too close. He was scaring her. Again. He dropped her arm as he stepped back.

"Ok, we know it." She conceeded "But we can't prove it. That is the problem."

"RIght." Gene looked at the floor. "You tell me, how are we gonna do that then? The quack in there aint gonna say anything that might incriminate him. Annie 'as already requested the medical records and Shaz and Chris are going over the files we finally got from Vice. None of which tell us what he is gonna do next. Or who is 'elping him."

"No." Alex folded her arms across her chest as Gene's words washed over her. "But I think I know. You're forgetting Gene. I wrote the profile on him. He's still going to be heavily into violence, probably still high on drugs. He was a small time dealer before he went on the run. I think he must still have contacts."

"Ok then."

"Gene." Alex tugged on his arm. "If he does, if he is still on drugs then he is more dangerous than ever. He's killing more often. If he keeps working to this pattern then we are running out of time."

"Spit it out Bolls."

"If we don't catch him in the next twenty four to forty eight hours I think we will have another victim on our hands."

"Christ on a bike." Gene ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair as he held Alex's gaze. He knew she was right but the thought that he was just too slow to stop the monster terrified him.

########################################

"According to this." Annie pulled her denim jacket on as she spoke. "He is a devout catholic."

"How can he be religious with what he has done?" Chris asked as he watched the DS grab her handbag. Sam tried to ring Gene again, getting more and more frustrated as the phone went to answerphone again.

"You'd be surprised." Sam shook his head sadly as Annie almost jogged CID office. Chris raised an eyebrow as Ray shot him a look before running after his colleagues.

"Well?" Shaz raised an eyebrow, mimiking the look of her senior officers.

"You think I should follow them?"

"Yes Chris." Shaz smiled as he ran out after Ray. She couldn't help but smile as she turned back to the case file on her desk. Her smile didn't last long.

########################

"You really believe that?" Gene gunned the engine of the bright red Audi TT as Alex nodded.

"If he sticks to the pattern." Her hand gripped at the car seat as Gene negotiated the Fenchurch traffic at break neck speed. He glanced in the rear view mirror and swore before swerving the car around the corner to patch of wasteland. "Gene?"

"We're being followed."

"What?" She turned in her seat as Gene did the best handbreak turn of his life. Tears screeched in protest as Alex tried her best not to join in the cacophany. Gene narrowed his eyes.

"Stubborn little sods." He pulled out the radio. "Do me a favour Bolls. Get some back up. I'm supposed to be the one doing the chasing." Before Alex could say another word her head hit the side of the car as Gene lost control, sending the Audi down the embankment into the lake below.

######################

A/N Who was chasing them? Are they ok? Is Alex going to break up with Gene and can Annie and Molly make them see sense? Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer still not mine.**

**End of the Beginning.**

Alex glared at Gene as Sam and Annie spoke quietly to the Guv. It was clear he was furious as he glanced back at the now destroyed red Audi TT. She shook her head as she tugged Sam's coat around her before walking away from the trio. She needed to get her thoughts in order, it had been a close shave. Too close for her liking. Rolling her eyes she tried to force her anger away from her. All she wanted to do was punch Gene.

"Alex?" Annie ran after her but Alex didn't slow down. "The Guv says you were followed."

"Did he?"

"Alex." Annie rested a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to stop in her tracks.

"Look, he was driving like an idiot. I know he always thinks the traffic laws do not apply to him but I would like to know that I am going to get home to Molly at the end of every shift."

"Were you followed?"

"Yes." Alex folded her arms as she ignored the look in Annie's eye. "But he." She pointed to Gene who was stood next to the wreck of a car talking to Sam. "Could have killed us."

"He said he was trying to get away, that you had been followed since you had left the hospital."

"Possibly." Alex huffed. "I am going home." She turned on her heel as Annie closed her eyes and swore as her friend walked away.

###############################

Gene sat in his office staring at the closed office door. He knew Sam and Ray had been right but that didn't make it any easier. He was the boss, the Guv. The Sherriff. It was up to him to make sure they were alright. If he hadn't put his foot down he knew there was a fair chance someone would have killed him and Alex. He didn't know why she didn't see that. The moment she had got out of the car she had refused to look at him, instead ranting at Annie the moment she had arrived and marching off to call a taxi.

"What?" He growled as the door to his office opened.

"Guv." Ray walked in as Gene narrowed his eyes.

"What can I so for you Raymondo?"

"The car that followed you and the Boss." Ray hovered in the doorway. "Shaz ran the plates through the PNC database."

"And?" Gene was suddenly more interested.

"The Ford Mondeo was owned by Dr Frank Evans until three months ago when it was reported stolen."

"The doctor's car followed me and Bolls out of the hospital. Bit convienent it was nicked though."

"Yeah." Ray shoved his hands in his pockets as he waited for Gene to continue. He knew his friend well enough to know there was more to come. Gene nodded once.

"Who reported it stolen?" Gene looked up as Ray shrugged his shoulders.

"You ain't going to believe this."

"Try me." Gene's voice grew low. Ray knew his boss well enough to know he was in danger of being on the recieving end of his legendary temper.

"Dr Evans' wife, Caroline. She had the car in town to do some Christmas shopping on the 16th December last year."

"Right." Gene got to his feet and picked up his darts. Aiming at the dartboard he took his frustration out on the circular board.

"Guv." Ray paused. "We still don't know who was driving the car. Have you talked to Alex since you got back? I mean she didn't come back 'ere wiv you."

"No she didn't." Each dart was thrown with more venom than the last. Ray narrowed his eyes as he watched his friend.

"Annie said."

"Never mind what Annie said. You concentrate on finding out who was driving that car. You find out who tried to kill me and Bolls and who did kill my bloody car!"

"Yes Guv." Ray sighed before returning to the main office, wishing he had let Sam talk to their boss.

########################

Alex smiled slightly as Molly sat at the table opposite her. The little girl had been home from school for less than half hour and had already worked out something was wrong.

"Jenny Philips fell out with Wes Carter today."

"Who?"

"Jenny and Wes!" Molly raised an eyebrow. "I told you about them."

"Sorry sweetheart. I thought Wes was your friend."

"He is. Jenny is horrible. She picks on him all the time and calls him names because his mum died when we were in year 4."

"That's horrible. I hope Wes' dad knows about that."

"Yeah." Molly nodded. "He does. It isn't fair to blame someone for something that isn't their fault. Evan told me that."

"Evan is right."

"So why have you fallen out with Gene?" She asked innocently as Alex smiled.

"Who said I had?"

"It's Thursday. He came for his tea last Thursday and the week before. He bought me sweets last week. He's cool."

"You like him?"

"Yeah." Molly nodded as she picked at the tea Alex had put in front of her.

"Why?" Alex watched with her head on one hand as the nine year old considered her answer.

"He makes you laugh. You laugh lots more when Gene is around. More than when he isn't."

Alex smiled slightly as she listened to her daughter. She knew the little girl had seen more than many her age. It was something she would always feel guilty about. She glanced at her now cold tea as Molly regarded her.

"I don't think Gene will be coming for his tea anymore." She sighed as Molly frowned.

"What did you do?"

"Who says I did anything?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "Gene upset me and I don't think I want him to be my friend anymore."

"Well, that is just silly." Molly got up from the table without asking. Alex was about to tell her off for leaving the table without asking. Before she could say another word Molly turned to her.

"Mum." She sighed. "He likes you, really likes you and you like him. Make friends."

"It isn't that simple, Molls." Alex sighed.

"Make it that simple." Molly smiled slightly. "Me and Wes fall out all the time, he's still my bestest friend ever."

Molly smiled slightly as Alex nodded. She just hoped her mother took her advice.

"I have to call him anyway, about work."

"Good." Molly wandered towards the living room as the sounds of Luigi's first customers arriving floated up to the flat.

######################################

Gene stared out of his office window at the now empty CID squad room. Phylis had been the last one to leave after persuading Shaz and Chris to follow her to the Italian resteraunt. He stared at the phone, knowing that Annie and Sam would be nagging him to ring her. Part of him knew they were right, she deserved to know what they had found. Shaz had spent hours going through the CCTV that covered Fenchurch. He closed his hand around the phone as he tried to think about what to say. He may have lost her but she was still his DI.

"Right." He spoke to the ringing phone. "Answer the phone. Oh right, Bolls."

"Gene." Alex closed her eyes as his voice washed over her, glad that she had answered even though she recognised the number on the caller ID.

"The car, that was following us."

"Oh?"

"Shaz found the driver."

"Oh." Alex closed her eyes, hating that she was disappointed he wanted to talk about work. "Who?"

"You were right, Bolls. Arthur Layton is out and I reckon he has got a bit too big for 'is boots. He tried to run us off the road."

"He did run us off the road." Alex corrected as Gene smiled slightly.

"Yeah. So you admit that wasn't me trying to kill us. Couldn't hurt you Alex. You should know that by now." Alex sighed as she heard him.

"Come over Gene. If you want to, that is. I, er."

"I'm on my way Bolls." Alex hung up the phone and turned to see Molly stood in the doorway smiling.

#################

A/N More soon? Is Shaz right? Is Layton going after Alex? Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**The Mouths of Babes.**

Gene closed his eyes as he got out of the taxi had dropped him off in front of Luigi's. The light in the flat upstairs was still on. He hadn't been dreaming. Alex had invited him over. He stared up at the window knowing that everything Alex had warned about was happening. People knew about them and were using their relationship against them. All he needed now was for Supermac to catch wind of the fact he was seeing his DI and tell Jimbo what was going on and then there'd be fun. Sighing heavily he knew none of that mattered to him. But it did to Alex.

#####################

Alex turned to see Molly stood in the doorway smiling.

"And you are awake because?"

"I heard you on the phone."

"Eavesdropping is not nice." Alex raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "I think I may have mentioned that to you before."

"Is Gene coming over?"

"Yes."

"So you are friends now?" The expectant look in the little girl's eyes made Alex smile.

"We'll see. We're going to talk about it." Molly rolled her eyes dramatically as Alex shook her head. "Anyway, you have school in the morning. Bed."

"But Mum."

"But nothing." Alex sighed as Molly smiled before running to answer the front door,

######

Ray sipped his pint as he watched Annie and Shaz ignore the men trying to get their attention and the way Sam and Chris seemed to be getting more and more annoyed by it. He shook his head as he checked his watch. Alex and Gene were normally there by now, even if they left later than the rest of them Alex would pop in to see Luigi and the others before Molly got back from Evan's or one of her friends.

"No Senorina or Senior tonight?" Luigi wiped his hands on a tea towel as he spoke.

"No. Not tonight." Ray sighed.

"The little senorita, Molly she came in on her way home from the school. Bella." He smiled. "She is a good girl."

"Yeah." Ray smiled. It seemed everyone liked the bright little girl. He had no idea what had happened to her father but she seemed happy enough with Alex and the other adults around her. "Yeah, Molly is a little star."

"She tells me her mama and the signore is very good friends."

"Luigi." Ray raised his eyebrows. "They work together. I aint gossiping but yes, they are very good friends."

"Ah, belisima. Very good. Tell them I do wonderful receptions for weddings." He clapped his hands and walked off as Ray shook his head.

#########################

"Alex." Gene started as she o Alex laughed as pened the front door. Alex tilted her head to indicate Molly in the doorway of the living room.

"Hi."

"Ah Molly." Gene smiled. "How's me favourite rugrat?"

"I'm nine." Molly laughed. "Rugrats are babies."

"Oh sorry." Gene laughed as he stepped in. "Yer Mam thinks of yer as her baby so ..."

"Mum!" Molly laughed as Alex raised her hands in defence.

"You always will be my baby. Even when your 40!" Gene shook his head as he grabbed Alex's hand. Molly rolled her eyes.

"I am going to bed." Molly pulled a face before kissing Alex on her cheek and running to her bedroom.

"She's a good kid." Gene smiled slightly as he sat on the sofa.

"Yes." Alex smiled. "Yes, she is. That isn't why you rang me earlier though."

"It isn't why you asked me to come over." Gene countered.

"No." Alex sat on the chair opposite him as he held her gaze. For a moment she couldn't speak. "No, it's this case."

"Arthur Layton." Gene stated as Alex closed her eyes.

"He's dangerous." Alex sighed.

"You were responsible for putting him in custody last time." Gene spoke quietly, hoping that Molly wasn't listening to him. He didn't want to scare the little girl. The thought he could be scaring her mother almost killed him.

"I wrote the profile that lead to his arrest. It's what I do. I am a psychological profiler."

"Yeah." Gene sighed. "The thing is. The car that killed my Audi."

"Gene?"

"According to the PNC and the DVLA is was stolen. Belonged to the Doctor that we spoke to at the Loony Bin."

"Mental Health Unit." Alex corrected as Gene stood up.

"Yeah." He began pacing the room. "Thing is the driver." He closed his eyes as Alex got to her feet.

"Don't tell me."

"Shaz went through the CCTV. It's him. That scrawny waste of skin."

"Gene. Are you trying to tell me Arthur Layton tried to kill us?" Alex closed her eyes as Gene stepped nearer to her. His hand found it's way to her face and brushed her dark hair away as she sighed.

"Well, he wasn't out for a lesurely drive Bolls." She opened her eyes to see him staring at her.

"Oh my God. What about Molly? What if he?" She buried her face in Gene's chest as he held her, unable to finish her sentance.

"No one is going to hurt you or Molly." He kissed her hair. "Not while I'm still breathing." He closed his eyes and held her to him hoping that he would be able to keep his promise.

###########################

A/N nearly the end now. More soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Still Breathing?**

Gene marched into the Squad Room as the others hovered around the Murder Board in the corner of the room. Sam seemed to have found some information and was eagerly relaying it to the rest of the team. Annie nudged him in the ribs as he stopped talking.

"Guv."

"Not now Ethel." Sam rolled his eyes as Gene marched into the office and slammed the door so hard it almost came off it's hinges. The rest of CID and Shaz fell silent. None of them quite sure what had set of the Guv's legendary temper this time.

"What's eating him?" Chris asked as Shaz shot her boyfriend a look.

"I dunno." Sam answered honestly. "Has anyone seen Alex today?"

"No." Annie sighed as she looked around the room. "It's not like her not to ring if there's a problem."

"Bet the Guv knows." Chris carried on, oblivious to the look both Shaz and Annie were sending his way.

"And why do you say that?" Ray smirked as Annie closed her eyes.

"Look, Alex can take care of herself. She may just be running late. Now can we get on with solving the five murders and finding Arthur Layton before we have six women dead?" Sam huffed as Ray clipped Chris around the ear.

"Yes Boss." Chris huffed as he folded his arms and sank down in the chair.

#################

Gene stared at the dartboard as he threw each dart with more aggression than the last. He hated the way the mere mention of Arthur Layton seemed to terrify Alex. It wasn't like the ballsy DI to be scared of anyone or anything but since they had got together he had seen a side of her he hadn't even known existed.

"Guv."

Gene walked towards the dartboard as Sam stood in the doorway.

"What?"

"Alex hasn't turned up."

"Yeah." Gene nodded. "Noticed that."

"Where is she? Should I send uniform round to hers?"

"Nah." Gene shook his head as he retrieved his precious darts. "She's ok. Had to take Molls to Evan's and then had to interview that witness from last week. I said I'd go wiv 'er but you know what she's like."

"Yeah." Sam smiled slightly. "Look, Gene. You and Alex."

"Work bloody good together and if anyone says different."

Sam held up his hands in surrender as Gene turned back to his dartboard. Gene smirked slightly as each dart hit the intended target.

"What witness?"

"The second victim, Chloe Evans."

"31, teacher, brunette." Sam repeated the specifics they all knew by heart.

"Aye, 'er. Well the boyfriend's sister. Julie Smith. She called. Apparently poor cow 'ad changed her plans that day. Someone she didn't like 'ad been on her headbook, picturebook."

"Facebook?"

"Yeah." Gene turned to face Sam again as the phone in the outer office rang. Gene swore as Shaz burst through the office door.

"Grainger!"

"Sorry." Shaz glared at her boss, not sorry in the least. "But this is important."

"What is?" Sam turned to the PC that had been seconded only a few weeks earlier. Sahz took a deep breath and wished she had sent Chris or Annie in to tell them what the phone call had been about.

"That was the school on the phone."

"School?" Sam frowned.

"Yeah. Where Molly goes."

Gene froze. He had no idea why the school would be ringing the station. Alex had her mobile on her. She never ever turned it off.

"What did they want?" Gene stared at her.

"Molly isn't very well. Some bug going around the school. So Annie has gone to fetch her."

"Why are they ringing here?" Sam asked as he looked past her into the main Squad Room.

"Because Evan can't pick her up and Ma'am hasn't answered her phone. This was the third number on the list." Shaz bit her lip as Gene fell silent.

"Sammy boy." He paused. "Call Annie. Get her to bring the kid back 'ere. She's safe 'ere."

"Right." Sam nodded as he stepped back. "And?"

"We find Alex. Chances are she's turned the bloody phone off but with this psycho on the loose and her track record I ain't taking chances. Layton knows 'er from when she was in Vice. So I ain't taking chances."

##########################

A/N More soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer not mine. Sorry for delay in updating.**

**Proof of Life**

Gene stared at his desk as a million and one possibilities flew through his mind. Alex never turned her mobile off, she had always said she needed it incase Molly was unwell at school or they needed to contact her for some other reason. He shook his head as Sam pulled him back to the present day.

"I just spoke to Annie."

"Yeah?" Gene raised his eyes to meet his.

"She's got Molly in the car with her. Poor kid has picked up that bug that's going around." He watched as Gene nodded. "Annie's bringing her back here."

"Right." He grabbed his coat as Shaz burst through the door.

"Bloody Hell, does no one 'ere know 'ow to knock?"

"Sorry." Shaz appologised for the second time in less than two hours, clearly not meaning a word of it.

"What?"

"Guv. Ray is on the phone. I think we may have a lead on where Ma'am is. She hasn't lost her phone or turned it off."

"Go on." Gene stared at her as the pit of ice in his stomach began to twist. He knew Alex had a knack of finding trouble but he had a feeling this time it had found her.

"He's asking for you."

"He?"

"The man that has taken her. Says she is going to be the next victim." Shaz bit her bottom lip as Gene's face drained of colour.

"Guv?" Sam stared at him.

"Get a trace on that call. I want this arsehole in custody." He stormed out the office towards Ray's desk and grabbed the phone out of his hand. Ray his the speaker phone button as Chris began trying to trace the call. He had the sense to stay quiet as Gene barked his name into the phone.

"Hunt."

####################

"Why are you doing this?" Alex asked quietly as Layton smiled at her.

"You know what I am doing." He smirked as he heard Ray trying to keep him on the line. "Anything you want to say to your precious Guv?"

"You are going to regret this."

"I doubt it. You might." Layton stepped closer to her as she held his gaze, determined to show him she wasn't scared of him. Her stomach twisted in terror as he touched her hair. "So soft."

"Leave me alone"

"I can't do that Alexandra. You know that."

"You killed those women."

"Yes."

"And you killed those girls two years ago." Alex narrowed her eyes. "You killed them and discarded them like a broken ragdoll."

"Oh very poetic Detective Inspector." He smirked as he leant down to her, holding her hair so he was yanked towards him. "Talk to your precious Guv. They want proof of life. May as well give them what they want for five minutes."

"You sick son of a..."

"Now now, language like that I'd expect from him. You should be proud Alexandra. You caught me once. I caught you. Just be glad I let your little girl go to school. Mind you, I don't have a thing for kiddies. Much more interested in the mature woman."

"You need help. You never should have come out of hospital." Alex gasped as he kissed her cheek. The urge to be sick almost overwhelmed her. She closed her eyes as she heard Gene's voice on the end of the line.

################################

"Alex." Gene started as he heard her gasp. His grip on the phone almost crushed it.

"Hi." She swallowed hard.

"You alright?" He had to keep her talking. The last thing he wanted was to let her stop talking. Ray needed more time to help Chris trace the call. He looked away from the team as he tried to concentrate on her voice and think of something to say without giving Layton too much ammunition.

"Been better." Alex sighed. "Molly?"

"She's fine. She's safe with Annie at the moment. School called, she's got that bug half her class 'av been off with."

"Oh no." Alex closed her eyes. "I should be with her."

"You will be. You will be, luv. Don't you worry about that. Until then she's ok with Annie."

"I know." Alex gasped as she felt Layton run his hand along her side. "Don't."

"Don't what? Alex?"

"She's a lovely girl."

"You touch her. I swear to God, you touch her and I wont arrest you. I promise you that. I'll be the one doing sodding time. For your murder."

"Promises Gene. Promises."

Chris spun round in his chair just as Gene was about to explode. He grabbed his arm and nodded just as Kayton hung up.

"What?"

"We got it. We know where he is."

"Where?" Sam spoke for the first time since leaving the office.

"Drayton Heights."

"Old council estate on the outskirts of Fenchurch." Ray shook his head. "What now?"

"Now." Gene barked as he walked to the door. "Now we fire up the Audi."

###########################

A/N short chapter but I promise to update sooner. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Fire Up the Audi.**

Gene pushed his foot on the accelerator as Sam and Ray hung on for dear life. Both men knew it was best not to comment on Gene's driving at the best of times. Now to mention the fact Gene had only narrowly missed hitting the cyclist off her bike and clipping the van they had just overtaken seemed pointless. Ray shook his head.

"Why her?"

"Eh?" Gene narrowed his eyes as Sam looked out the window and remained silent.

"Why take her?"

"She arrested the sick sod last time." Gene hissed as he threw the car around the corner. "And it was 'er that got him. Wrote the profile that lead Morgan's lot to where he was. Bloody genious that girl. Too clever for for 'er own good."

"So what now?" Ray asked.

"We get in there and we arrest the scumbag, preferably lock 'im up and throw the key away. Get Bollykecks and get down the pub."

"Right." Sam rolled his eyes. "We go in there, all guns blazing and hope to God Alex doesn't get killed."

"Yes Ethel." Gene snarled. "'Ope to God she is in one piece."

"She will be." Ray was surprised by how certain he sounded. "It's Alex Drake, she aint gonna do anything that keeps her away from Molly."

###########################################################################

Alex closed her eyes as she felt her back ache. Sitting on the cold polished floor was not doing her any good. The cold permeated through her white leather jacket. She tried not to think of Molly or Gene as Layton looked at her.

"He'll come." Layton spoke calmly. "You know it."

"I know you have met your match this time."

"Alexandra." Layton shook his head. "You know what he thinks of you. It's what we could have had once. But you were a bad girl."

"There was never anything between us. Oh my God. You are deluded as well as insane."

"Deluded?" He crouched to her height as she narrowed her eyes. "You think I am deluded?" He grabbed a handful of hair as Alex tried not to gasp.

"OI! YOU ARE SURROUNDED BY ARMED BASTARDS!" Gene lied easily as Alex closed her eyes. She knew none of her team would have carried firearms, even if Gene wanted to.

"See?" Layton smiled as he dragged her to her feet.

"Gene." She half whispered as she felt Layton jerk her to her feet wincing as her neck spasmed under the force.

"DETECTIVE INSPECTOR DRAKE!" Gene yelled, knowing neither Alex or Layton could see him. "GET YOUR BONY BACKSIDE OUT 'ERE!" He glanced towards Sam and Chris who were walking around the back of the block of flats. Shaz glanced at Gene, knowing he desperately wanted to storm in there and drag Alex out.

"DCI HUNT!" Layton called. "She ain't going nowhere."

"GENE!" Alex yelled before her scream was muffled. Gene felt sick as he heard Layton slap her face.

"Grainger, I am going to kill him."

"No you're not." Shaz spoke with more confidence than she had. "We're getting Alex out of there."

Gene nodded once before grunting and stepping towards the entrance of the building. Shaz stepped behind Gene, knowing the boys would be trying to get behind Layton. She nodded once as she saw Sam approach the window. Before anyone could act a door banged open, allowing Layton to drag Alex into the open. Gene felt Shaz rest her hand on his arm as he stepped forward.

"Sir?"

"You ok? Alex?" Gene ignored Layton as Sam appeared in his peripheral vision. Ray the other side.

"I." Alex blinked, determined not to cry in front of her friends, her boss and whatever Gene was. All she could let herself think about was what was happening. She flinched as the heavens opened and they began to get soaked.

"Bloody Hell. "Chris whispered.

Ray rolled his eyes as he put a finger to his lips. Gene just glared as Layton grabbed Alex and kissed her neck hard. Alex squirmed and tried to pull away as her eyes locked with Gene. His gaze immediately softened as Alex bit her bottom lip. He needed her to keep strong but knew she was on the verge of tears. Before he could say another word Sam and Ray rubgy tackled Layton to the floor. Seconds later he was struggling as the men forced him into handcuffs. Shaz stood over him and read him his rights, half expecting Gene to start ranting and raving. She turned her head to see him knelt on the floor next to Alex talking quietly.

##############

"Molly?" Alex half whispered as she stared at the mud covering her boots.

"With Annie. Back at the station." Gene held out his hand as Alex smiled slightly before taking his hand.

"Thanks." She mumbled as Layton was dragged across the carpark to where Chris and Shaz had left their car.

"Guv!" Ray shouted as Alex found a spot on Gene's shirt that was particularly interesting.

"What?" Gene kept his eyes on Alex.

"We'll go back in Chris' shed. See you at the nick."

Gene nodded as he heard car doors slam and wheels spin on the tarmac.

"Hey." Gene spoke calmly as Alex shook. "Come here." Before Alex could argue he pulled her into his arms and held her, letting her tears soak his shirt. The last thing he wanted was for her to realise he was crying too.

"Gene." Alex whispered into his shirt. "Ssorry. I'm ssorry."

"Shh." Gene kissed her hair as she cried. "Shh." He closed his eyes as he held her, suddenly the rain and the freezing cold didn't matter to him any more. She was alive and in his arms. Suddenly that was enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Not much left. Please review


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer. not mine Thankyou all so much for your support for this story. Thinking of writing a companion piece to this, but it would be an M rated. Anyone interested?**

**Firework.**

Alex closed her eyes as she felt Gene tighten his hold on her. The sound of Sam and Chris driving away leaving with Layton helped her relax a little, knowing that it was just her and Gene.

"You ok? Bolls?" Gene half whispered into her hair as he closed his eyes, still unable to believe she was there, alive in his arms.

"Yeah." She mumbled. "Yeah, you?"

"I think you gave me a 'eart attack." He sighed. Alex breathed in deeply, the smell of his aftershave, stale beer and something uniquely Gene made the terror of the last few hours almost evaportae.

"He was going to kill me." She pulled back a little to look in Gene's eyes. "Layton was going to kill me."

"Not while I am on this sodding earth." Gene held her gaze. "Not in this reality, he aint. That scrawny little piece of scum aint gonna touch another woman for as long as he lives. I promise you, he ever even thinks about touching you again." Gene stopped as he realised Alex was shaking, the walls he knew so well were creeping back up. "C'm 'ere." He watched as she shook her head.

"He has killed before."

"He is going to prison."

"I know."

"Well, then."

"Gene." Alex ran a hand over her face. "He is going to kill me. He said so at his Bail Hearing when I was in Vice and he told me so today. Prison is not going to stop him."

"No?"

"No."

"Well then, I will. Alex listen to me." His use of her real name rather than her nickname caused her to snap her eyes back to his. It was rare to hear him say her name.

"I."

"Alex Drake, you are a posh, over bearing, always has to be right mouthy bird. But you are my posh, mouthy bird."

"You forgot overbearing and always having to be right."

"But I love yer."

"Gene?" Alex wiped at the tears that had long since stopped falling. "What did you say?"

"You're the one with the degree. I thought it would be obvious."

"You said you love me."

"Aye." Gene nodded. "I did. Alex Drake. I love you."

Alex reached up on tiptoes just as Gene was about to say something else. Her lips covered his in what was probably the most chaste kiss he had ever known. After a second his hands tightened on her waist as she pulled away and smiled.

"Good job I love you then isn't it." She smiled as Gene rolled his eyes.

"He is not going to give up."

"Nah, persistant little sod." Gene agreed as her hand slipped into his. He glanced towards the Audi. He tugged on her hand slightly, trying to keep his trademark scowl in check. _She just said she loves me. Bloody Nora. I can't ruin this. Alex 'bollykecks'Drake loves an old fool like me. _

"He is." Alex looked back to where she had been stood with Layton only a few minutes earlier.

"Good job I am as well then innit? He is not going to touch you again, Alex. Not while I'm breathing." He watched the small smile on her lips as he spoke.

"You mean it? Don't you?" He reached out and brushed a strand of curly brown hair away from her face.

"If I didn't mean it I wouldn't have said it. Sam is going to charge Layton with the murders from the last few weeks. Ray and Annie are bringing in that doctor from the nut house."

"Mental Health Hospital. Gene, mental illness isn't something to be mocked. It is as real as any physical illness. One in five suffer some form of mental illness."

"Alex." He smirked, knowing his Alex was back. If she was correcting him for being a dinosaur he knew she was alright.

"Actually what are you charging the doctor with?"

"Accessory to murder, harboouring a criminal and perverting the course of justice. Lets see what the good doctor makes of that." He smirked. Alex rolled her eyes and opened the car door.

"Gene?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we pick up Molly and go home?" She sighed, absolutely exhausted. Gene ran his eyes over her body, taking in the scratch marks on her bare neck and the finger tip bruising across her throat. He pushed the anger back down, knowing it would do no good.

"Yeah, hope the poor kid 'as stopped 'eaving 'er guts up. If she is sick in this car." He narrowed his eyes. Alex smiled slightly. "I'll drop you both home and get back to Luigi's."

"I was hoping you would stay. I mean, Molly loves having you around. And I, well. So do I."

"Yeah." Gene smiled slightly, covering her hand with his own. "Yeah, I'll stay for a bit then. We'll be alright. Eh? Bolls."

"Yeah." She smiled. "I'll give Sam my statement and then we can go back to mine. I need to get it down on tape as soon as I can."

"Then the doctor."

"No." Alex was adament. "No doctor. It's just bruising and scratches."

"Ok." Gene knew when not to push her any further. Alex was never the type to act the damsel in distress, there was no way she was going to admit she was in pain, even though Gene had let her lean on him while they walked to the car. He started the engine, grateful that it was Ray and Sam that would be dealing with Layton. He had no idea how he would react if he had to see the man himself.

##############

Annie smoothed Molly's hair away from her face. The little girl was sound asleep on the sofa in Gene's office but Annie had a feeling she would wake the moment she moved away from her. She winced as the door creaked over.

"Sam?"

"Alex is fine. She's with Gene."

"Thank God." Annie smiled. Molly slept on.

"How is she?"

"Stopped throwing up about an hour ago. I told her Alex was out with you and her mobile wasn't working. She's settled but she wants her mum."

"Doesn't everyone when they aren't well?" Sam watched as Annie nodded. Things were starting to get back on an even keel with them, even if Sam knew she was never really going to forgive him for his one night stand with Maya.

"That's true. But you got Layton. I mean, it is over? Isn't it?" 

"Yeah, it is." Sam watched the smile of relief cross her face just as Molly woke up.

#####################

It was dark when Gene carried the nine year old into the flat above Luigi's. The little girl had been delighted he was taking her and Alex home in his precious Audi. Alex flicked on every light as she led him to Molly's room. Once the little girl was asleep in her bed Alex left her and walked back into the living room. Gene was fast asleep on the sofa, head against the backrest and snoring lightly.

"Gene?"

Alex rolled her eyes, knowing that Gene was not the type of man to be woken easily.

"Gene? Oh forget it." She smiled before picking up the throw from her armchair and covering him. She watched for a moment before turning her head and resting her forehead against the wall. Suddenly it was all too much. She had been so close to being murdered. _Just like those poor girls, dumped like a piece of meat. Molly needs me. What if? What if Gene hadn't? What if I had been murdered and I had never told him? Oh my God. _A hand covered her mouth as she failed to stifle a sob. In seconds Gene was awake and at her side. She shook her head as he silently pulled her into his arms.

"i know." He kissed her hair. "I know, come on. It's ok. It's over."

"Is it?"

"Yeah." He gently brushed a tear away from her cheek as their eyes locked. "Yeah, I meant what I said. Look, Bolls. I should go. Let you and the little un get some rest."

"No." Alex closed her eyes. Gene stared at her in disbelief.

"Stay." She sighed the words. "Gene, please. I don't want to be on my own anymore. Stay. Please. With me."

He nodded as he let her words sink in. She took his hand in hers and quietly led him to the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Final chapter soon. Do I write the M rated companion piece? Let me know. If enough people want me to I'll try.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Epilogue.**

Alex walked into the Squad Room, aware that Gene was at yet another meeting. It seemed that the Met was always having it's DCI's and Supers squirrelled away to one meeting or another. Sighing heavily she flopped into her chair.

"You alright Ma'am?" Shaz asked, placing a mug of steaming hot tea next to her. "Sam and Annie have gone to interview that witness in the Lanely Road robbery. Annie said to tell you she'd give you a ring tonight."

"Ok, thanks." She nodded, taking a sip of her tea. Shaz smiled and slipped back to her desk.

"Oh and Chris and Ray are out too. Dunno where mind."

"Can't be Luigi's. He doesn't open until 6." Alex smirked as Shaz rolled her eyes.

"Ma'am?"

"Yeah?"

"You and the Guv?" Alex had been expecting the question ever since Gene had held her in front of the entire team. She knew Ray and Annie and therefore Sam already knew about them but having everyone know she was effectively sleeping with the boss was another matter.

"What about us?"

"You're good for him. You know? He's calmer when you are around."

"Is he?" She resisted the urge to smirk, knowing Gene had been anything but calm the night before or when he had thought Molly had heard more than she had.

"Yeah." Shaz nodded thoughtfully. "It's like he thinks he has something. You know? Someone worth being better for? Oh I dunno. I'm not making sense to meself now." Shaz laughed.

"Ok."

"It's just, well. I know I dunno whats 'appened or owt but I know what I see."

"What do you see?" Alex didn't know whether she should be embarrassed or amused.

"You and Gene. The Guv. Together. If you are. It's great."

"Thanks." Alex put her mug down just as the doors to the Squad Room slammed open. Both women involuntarily rolled their eyes. Gene marched to his office, slammed the door open and threw his coat over the back of his chair. Alex frowned slightly, hoping he wasn't regretting the night before. She turned back to her desk, unaware that Shaz had discreetly made herself absent.

"Bolls." She closed her eyes as his breath washed over her skin, millimeters away from her ear.

"Gene."

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Don't lie to me, I can hear you thinking and worrying from over there." He tried to keep his voice steady. A million thoughts wizzed through his mind, from whether she was regretting them to what if Layton had hurt her more than she had told them. His eyes fell closed.

"I." She pushed herself away from the desk, forcing him to take a step back. "Where's Shaz?"

"Something about 'aving to see Phyllis." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok."

"Well? What's up?"

"Do you have any regrets?"

"Me? Oh hundreds of the buggers." Gene smiled. Alex blinked, she didn't know whether she was going to punch him or burst into tears. "I regret not putting a few bob on the National. Not getting into the rugby team when I was our Molls age. Not putting my family before my job. Not standing up to my arsehole of a father."

Alex held his gaze, he rarely talked about his family and when he did it was always less than complimetary, unless it was his mum he mentioned.

"Gene."

He stepped towards her, practically pinning her between the desk and his bulky frame.

"Yeah?"

"You called her our Molls. Just then."

"Is that ok?" Gene knew how closely she guarded her family. Molly was her world. There was no way he could ever come between them. He'd never want to.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Yeah. It could be."

"You asked me if I had any regrets. I tell you one thing I don't regret."

"What?" Alex bit her lip. He was so close she could feel his breath against her face. Her eyes met his as memories of the night before flooded her brain. She blushed as she remembered where his hands and lips had been the night before.

"Last night. Us."

"Good." She smiled. His hands found their own way to her waist while hers rested on his chest. "Because neither do I."

"Good." Gene breathed. For a moment it was as if time had stood still. "Because you and me, Bolls. I reckon we could be dynamite."

##########################

A/N well that really is it. Next Ashes fic will be set in 2012. That is, if anyone wants to see what Gene, Alex and the others are up to these days?


End file.
